Désillusionnée
by Mysthe
Summary: Paradoxe soupire alors que Mycènes arrive...


_Disclaimer :  
__Cette histoire fait suite à un délire en forum, où nous avons décidé suite à certains propos d'écrire une fic mettant en scène le pairing Mycènes x Paradox. Je ne shippe pas ce pairing, mais le défi est amusant. Comme on ne connaît pas encore trop ces personnages, il est possible que plus tard ce texte se révèle OOC, même si je tente de faire attention à la chose. :)_

_Crédits :  
Les personnages appartiennent à Toei Animation._

_.:*:._

Elle soupira.

L'air soufflait doucement sur l'herbe gonflée par le printemps, ramenait une odeur de chlorophylle chauffée dans son nez retroussé. Elle goûtait la prairie remontant dans ses bronches, absorbait le soleil qui l'avait tiédie. La brise était légère, courait sur sa peau claire, et Paradox cherchait à s'apaiser sous la caresse délicate.

Depuis combien de temps était-elle arrivée là ? Elle avait perdu le compte des ans. Shiryû l'avait trouvée, consolée, lui avait montré comment maîtriser son cosmos. Et Paradox l'avait admiré, écartant ses grands yeux violets, tentant de percer le regard aveugle du Chinois de la puissance de son cosmos. Il souriait et le cœur de la jeune fille bondissait de bonheur secret.

Mais il ne l'avait pas choisie. Il s'était tourné vers son amour d'enfance. Il l'avait épousée, elle, la Chinoise, il lui avait même fait un enfant. Bien sûr, cette femme, même sans pouvoir la voir, il se souvenait de son visage, de ses longs cils noirs, il connaissait la courbe de ses fossettes, le tracé rond des pommettes. Jamais il n'avait vraiment contemplé Paradox, découvert que sa beauté racée surpassait largement la joliesse mignonne de Shunrei. Il était donc logique qu'il choisisse la facilité.

Paradox s'était dissimulée pour pleurer des larmes de rage, brûlant le long de ses joues roses. Nul n'avait deviné dans ses paroles gaies de félicitations l'aigreur qu'elle ressentait.

Puis le temps avait passé, et elle avait emmuré son ressenti laissant juste s'exprimer la gloire de son pouvoir. Et elle avait réussi. Elle était devenue la première femme Chevalière d'Or depuis des siècles. On chuchotait d'admiration sur son passage. Elle était puissante, forte, d'un éclat bleuté sur ses cheveux clairs. Elle était Paradox, Chevalière d'Or des Gémeaux, et son nom était honoré.

Alors pourquoi ressentait-elle un tel vide en elle ?

.:*:.

Le vent léger avait quelque peu emmêlé ses longues mèches et en un soupir, elle passa ses doigts fins dedans.

Un léger raclement de gorge lui fit relever la tête, et elle regarda l'homme massif qui venait d'arriver.

« Mycènes…, commença-t-elle.  
— Le seigneur Mars nous demande », la coupa-t-il.

Elle opina légèrement de la tête, les lèvres entrouvertes. Mycènes la regarda fixement.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ?, finit-il par demander.  
— Tout va bien ! », répondit-elle d'une voix enjouée.

Elle ne mentait pas, tout allait bien, non ? Alors pourquoi Mycènes la toisait-il, les sourcils froncés ? La croix sur son front était plissée sous sa réflexion, et le bleu de ses yeux s'était assombri, ciel avant la tempête.

Paradox se redressa en riant, tentant de désarçonner l'air trop sérieux du Lion.

« Allons, le seigneur Mars n'aime pas attendre ! », badina-t-elle.

Elle commença à s'éloigner, mais Mycènes lui saisit le poignet.

« Il nous attend pour le crépuscule, ce n'est pas urgent. »

Il la rapprocha de lui, tirant limite douloureusement l'articulation fine. Paradox décida d'en rire.

« Mais que se passe-t-il mon bel ami ? Souhaiterais-tu, murmura-t-elle à son oreille, autre chose ? »

Des iris d'un ciel orageux la firent sursauter.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? », répéta Mycènes.

La bouche ourlée de Paradox s'arrondit en une moue boudeuse, puis un éclat malicieux traversa ses pupilles en paillettes malicieuses.

« Si tu me lâches mon beau Chevalier, et si tu parviens à m'embrasser, alors, peut-être que je te le dirai », rit-elle.

Aucune chance qu'il ne se prête au jeu, il était bien trop rigide pour cela. Elle sourit, assurée de sa victoire.

« Il n'y a pas de "peut-être", tu me le diras », déclara soudain Mycènes en la lâchant. Surprise, elle resta pétrifiée une seconde. Instant furtif qui suffit au Lion pour écraser ses lèvres sèches sur les siennes, ouvrant sa bouche de sa langue autoritaire. En un rire étouffé par le baiser, elle le laissa explorer sa cavité humide, enroula ses papilles aux siennes, et goûta la saveur salée qui la caressait.

Puis il recula et baissa les yeux sur elle.

« Alors, me diras-tu enfin ? »

Elle baissa le regard et finit par chuchoter :

« Il ne m'a pas choisie… »

Elle avait croisé les bras autour de sa taille fine, et ses épaules tremblaient imperceptiblement.

« Il est alors un abruti. »

Ses cils s'envolèrent doucement vers l'homme robuste et sa bouche commença à protester.

« Je ne veux pas en savoir plus, ni même son nom, l'arrêta Mycènes d'un doigt sur ses lèvres. Je ne regarde que le futur et il me dit que nous avons quelques heures ensemble, que toi et moi. »

.:*:.

Le vent caressait les herbes folles de la prairie, gonflait les brins luisant de rêves égarés. Paradox se laissa envahir par lui, juste l'espace d'un instant. Juste un instant. Puis elle oublierait.


End file.
